The Way You're Here
by waterdevil
Summary: Ch. 7 up! Challenge Response, Buffy is pregnant and Spike is there to help her through some of the roughest times of her life. Set from S3 onward. *WIP* So please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Starts off as a revised ending to "Anne"  
  
Buffy leaned in over the toilet bowl and puked again. Why was this happening? She had been sick every morning for the past week.  
  
"Morning sickness." She said bitterly, "The worst part about being pregnant."  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Lilly asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah" Buffy replied, "I think I've thrown up everything in my stomach, I'm coming out now." Buffy walked in, brushing her teeth with one hand and fixing her shirt with the other.  
  
"And here's the bathroom." She told Lilly through a mouth full of toothpaste. She spit it out in the sink and continued.  
  
"This concludes our tour."  
  
********************  
  
Buffy sighed as she sat in the dark bus station. Didn't buildings have windows anymore?  
  
"Bus 37 to Sunnydale." A voice over the loud speaker announced. Buffy slowly stood up and made her way towards the platform.  
  
"Slayer" a voice behind her breathed, she whirled around.  
  
"Spike?" she looked at him, yeah definitely Spike, same leather jacket and cocky smile. "What are you doing here, you know with the daylight and all figured you'd be someplace a little less sunny."  
  
"Well hello to you too, so nice to see you again." He said pleasantly, Buffy glared.  
  
He waved his arm around gesturing broadly.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed not much sun in here. This place is like the greyhound of the demon world. The buses all got a couple of closed in seats in the back so vamps can ride too."  
  
"Great, out of all the buses in LA that I could've picked, I had to pick a demon one." She started to stalk off, but Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're not going to kill things are you? Because I'll get in big trouble if they find out I'm the reason the slayer decided to kill half the staff."  
  
"Chill Spike." She said angrily, "I just want to get away from you"  
  
Spike stood there confused what had he done? He thought back over what he had said. Nothing jumped out at him and screamed, this will piss off the Slayer.  
  
"Last call for bus 37." The loudspeaker yelled.  
  
Spike walked over towards Buffy.  
  
"Umm.Buffy?" he said and tentatively reached out to touch her arm, "I'm sorry about whatever I did, but the bus is leaving now."  
  
She stood up, "Thanks Spike, it's not you, really it's just that getting on this bus is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done."  
  
Spike stared at her.  
  
"Why did something happen to Angelus?" Spike grinned, "Did he die? Is he in some torturous place as we speak?"  
  
Buffy couldn't handle it, she broke down and started to sob. Spike wasn't sure what to do. He hesitantly put one arm around her and guided her towards the platform as she cried.  
  
They boarded the bus, Buffy was still crying, but softly.  
  
"Seats in back are ready for you two, Spike, sir." The bus driver said nervously.  
  
"Thanks" Spike replied. He led Buffy to the back and opened the door to the black compartment of vampire seats. There was only two in this bus.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He told the sobbing Buffy. He sounded so comforting that Buffy couldn't help herself. She spilled out everything.  
  
"Angel opened Acathala and then Willow gave him back his soul but it was too late so I had to kill him. I sent him into hell Spike," She stopped crying and looked at him with such self-loathing he was surprised that she hadn't killed herself. "I sent him into hell with a soul, and now he's undergoing eternal torture, and it's all my fault." She stopped abruptly, Spike started to speak, but she put a finger to his lips,  
  
"And you know what the worst part is Spike?" Did she expect him to answer? He wasn't sure so he shook his head. "The worst part is that I am pregnant with a baby that will never know its Father.  
  
Spike's mouth dropped open. The Slayer was pregnant, by Angel. She was going to have a baby. The Slayer, his Slayer. It was all to much to take, he shut his mouth slowly as a whole new idea struck him, the baby was Angel's what if it was evil. For some reason that he could not explain Spike felt drawn to this unknown being, like it was his own. He looked up, there were tears streaming down Buffy's cheeks as she watched him, fearful of his reaction, why? Why did she care what he thought? She hated him. As he watched Buffy something inside Spike broke, he felt like he was watching his little sister, Jessica, all over again, Buffy was cowered down in the seat like Jessica always had been when she felt she had done something wrong. All he'd ever wanted was to protect her, and instead he'd killed her. He wouldn't do that again. He would protect Buffy, it would be like giving his sister a second chance.  
  
Spike leaned over and gently kissed Buffy on the forehead.  
  
"It'll be all right," he told her quietly, "you're gonna be fine."  
  
"How can you say that, Spike" she sobbed. "I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One, it's my destiny to fight vamps and kill them, like you."  
  
"Woah!" Spike jumped up, banging into the door. "We were having a nice talk there Slayer, no need to kill anybody, besides since you're pregnant and all maybe you should take a break from the slaying for a while."  
  
"But that's just it Spike!" she wailed, "I can't take a break, it's like my job, I take a break and all hell breaks loose, literally!"  
  
"Yeah." he smiled, he had thought many times about how fun it would be if no Slayer lived in Sunnydale, vampires ruling, fresh humans whenever he wanted. But he also knew that Buffy was right, if she wasn't there the world would be sucked into hell. Acathala and Angel had proved that, without Buffy, Sunnydale had no hope.  
  
"What about all your freinds and stuff? Your mum? I like her."  
  
He thought about Joyce, maybe he'd pay her a visit while he was in Sunnydale, it'd be nice to talk with her again.  
  
"She sorta kicked me out..." Buffy said quietly, "Told me that if I walked out that door I wasn't coming back in."  
  
"Well that wasn't really fair." Spike said, "She should be thankful, she'd prolly be dead right now if it wasn't for you. And I'm sure, really she is missing you just about as bad as you're missing her right now."  
  
Buffy looked up, Spike made everything seem so bright and hopeful. He made it seem like everything was going to be okay. Wait, why was he doing this anyway, Spike hated her, he was supposed to be far away with Drusilla somewhere, why was he here, and why was he helping her?  
  
"Spike," she asked quietly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably, he had been afraid she would ask this.  
  
"Well...unh...you see....Drusilla kind of left me....Yeah she wanted the world to end said it would be all 'Kittens and Roses' or something like that, she wailed on and on about Angelus and how much she missed him and I just couldn't take it."  
  
"Did you kill her?" Buffy perked up, thinking how funny if Drusilla had been killed by her 'Spike'  
  
"No." Buffy looked dissapointed, "I basically told her she could either get over Angelus or I was leaving, she kept talking about him so I left. She might die since she's all nuts and stranded." Spike added trying to cheer her up again.  
  
Buffy thought about that, it was probably true, she wasn't sure if Drusilla had the brains to take care of herself.  
  
"Yeah." she replied. She knew in her head however that Drusilla would find a way to survive, she was like a coackroach.  
  
They sat there together in silence, both thinking about their own problems and lives. The bus jerked to a stop.  
  
"Sunnydale" the driver said over the loud speaker. Spike glanced over at Buffy, she looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Don't worry," he reassured her. "Your mum and your friends will be thrilled that you're back, just give them the chance."  
  
He reached over and patted her leg, she gave him a week smile, grateful for his support, and then stood up. He watched as she stood shoulders bared and walked confidently down the aisle.  
  
That's my girl, he thought, then grabbed his blanket and ran out.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy raised her hand to knock then brought it quickly down again, I can't do this, she started to tell herself, but then she thought of Spike, he had been so nice, and so sure that her mother was going to want her back. Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three. Buffy knocked.  
  
Joyce rushed towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Buffy?" she said tentatively, then she rushed out to hug her as she started to cry. "Oh, I'm so happy to have you back, I missed you so much! Where were you? Giles was looking everywhere!"  
  
"LA" Buffy told her mother, she was a little surprised that Giles had been looking for her, she thought he was smarter than that, nobody would have been able to find her. She frowned suddenly, remembering what Spike had said about giving her friends a chance, should she tell her mother about the baby? She looked down at her stomach, she could wear baggy clothes, but she wasn't going to be able to conceal it for much longer.  
  
"Mom," Buffy started hesitantly, "There's something I need to tell you, you might want to sit down."  
  
Joyce sat on the couch and Buffy faced her. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Joyce's mouth fell open, "You're what!?" she repeated.  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Oh, who's the father? It's not that horrible Angel guy is it?" Joyce looked annoyed.  
  
"Well.uh.he was a good guy before I slept with him but after he.changed."  
  
"Men tend to do that," Joyce murmured sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy didn't bother to correct her about Angel.  
  
"Well is he around? Is he going to help to raise your child?" Joyce asked angrily.  
  
"Angel is sort of.well.gone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey mom, do you mind if I go up to bed? I'm kind of beat."  
  
"Sure, honey." Joyce leaned over to give Buffy a kiss and then watched as she headed up the stairs. She had a tough time ahead of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Buffy has to tell her friends and Giles, who makes a helpful suggestion. Buffy reflects on the differences in her life. FEEDBACK: Please! And I am still writing this story so feel free to give me your ideas and tell me anything you don't like or that I need to fix! Thanks. Email: h2odevil804@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day Buffy met Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia after school. She knew she had to tell them the news sometime and it seemed best to get it over with.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried when she saw her, she and Xander rushed over practically knocking her down in their enthusiasm. They had talked to her on the phone last night, but seeing her was a whole different thing.  
  
"Woah guys!" Buffy grinned "Careful." She patted her stomach. "Listen guys there's something I need to tell you all at once. It is part of the reason I left." They all sat down, looking worried.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath,  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
There it was out, she couldn't take it back now, she looked around at her friends fearful of their reaction. They all just stared at her. She smiled weakly and waited for somebody to say something.  
  
"Guys? Talk? Please?" Buffy pleaded with them. "Cordelia don't you have some sort of tactless remark to make?" Cordelia shook her head. Willow could see that her friend was struggling, she tried desperately to think of something she could say.  
  
"Congratulations?" she said hesitantly. This was too much for Buffy. She started to cry. Willow put her arm around here, but she wanted to cry too. Everything was going to be so different now. She had no idea what to do.  
  
Leaving the others behind Willow took Buffy for a walk. Buffy was grateful, there were some things she only wanted to tell her best friend.  
  
"How did this happen? I thought vampires couldn't have kids. It is Angel's right?" she asked, gaping at Buffy. She hadn't thought of the possibility that Buffy could've slept with someone else before. Obviously neither had Buffy.  
  
"Oh god I wish it was somebody else's kid Will. Anybodys. I am carrying a vampire's child. Who knows what it is."  
  
Buffy also told Giles. Surprisingly he was the least shocked and the most helpful.  
  
"A slayer pregnant by a vampire with a soul, intriguing." Giles tried to suppress the fact that it was his teenage slayer, pregnant by a vampire that had turned evil and was now in hell. He tried not to think about it at all because he knew that if he did he would do something terribly drastic. And from the look on Buffy's face she wouldn't be able to handle it. She needed all the help she could get.  
  
"I wonder if there any other accounts of something like this happening. There is of course the rumor that only the slayer can have the children of vampires. I shall have to look into it. In the mean time I have done some research and found a spell you can use."  
  
"For what?" Buffy interrupted, "And what do you mean you've done some research, I only told you like two seconds ago."  
  
"Ah.well.you see" Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them as he fumbled for an excuse.  
  
"My mother told you didn't she." Buffy correctly guessed, Giles look of guilt was all she needed to confirm this. "I told my mother not to tell anyone."  
  
"Well she was worried, and rightly so." Giles defended her. "She just called to tell me that you were back, and I coaxed it out of her a little."  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Sorry, but I knew you would only have run away for something big and you weren't going to tell me."  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance!"  
  
"Okay, then why don't you tell me, exactly why did you run away?" Giles asked in a voice that showed he clearly expected her not to answer.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well I would have told you I was pregnant, I told everyone else and it's not something I can hide for long!"  
  
Giles looked at his little slayer. She looked so small and alone, and scared. And that was probably exactly how she felt, small, alone and scared. She needed Giles' support, not arguments and she definitely didn't him to chastise her, she knew what she had done.  
  
"Buffy, let's not fight." He sighed. "I have found a binding spell that will stop the baby from growing but won't hurt it. Actually it also doubles as a protection spell, because nothing, aside from your death, could kill your child. Now there is a big evil coming up, an ascension actually and we must keep you safe, I can take the spell off when this is over, or after you finish high school, the spell can be used for up to one year."  
  
Buffy looked at Giles, she was so glad he was in charge again. He was her stronghold and she needed him. "What exactly does this spell do?"  
  
"It stops the baby from growing, and it protects it. Once you take the spell off the baby's growth will go back to normal. It's like freezing time, if you will."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said wearily.  
  
Time went on as usual, with school and slaying and dates. Buffy was just careful not to get to involved with anyone. Her life was back to normal, or as normal as it would ever was, being the slayer and all. There were three big differences in her life from last year though. One, no Angel, Buffy was so used to him being around, that his absence was a huge hole in her life. She was trying to forget him, to get on with her life, but sometimes it was hard. He had been there from almost the beginning of her slaying life, either helping her or trying to kill her. It was almost like there was a big weight off her mind now that he was gone. Two, she was pregnant. No matter what was going on she never forgot the little life that was growing inside her. Well, not exactly growing at the moment but it was always there. And she was always thinking about it, and how hard it was going to be to raise a child, and teach him or her about vampires and everything. It was just so hard to imagine. The third thing was perhaps the smallest new thing in her life but it was so strange and different that it made Buffy wonder if being pregnant was starting to effect her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Spike. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was the reason she had the courage to face her friends and her mother. He had been there for her, comforted her and given her advice. It was so different then the old Dru-whipped Spike she remembered. He had been nice to her and for no reason or purpose of his own, that she could see. He had just been.sweet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Way You're Here Summary: Spike pays Giles a visit. All standard disclaimers apply here, basically I own nothing. A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time but I've had a ton of schoolwork. Also I know there's not a whole lot of Buffy in this chapter but I needed to work out some things with Spike. More Spuffy next chapter, I promise.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
Spike banged his head back, against the tombstone. He'd seen her again, Buffy. She'd been patrolling with Red and the boy, when he'd seen her from the door of the new crypt he had found. She was laughing as she pushed Xander lightly, because of something he'd said. He recovered and grinned at her. Suddenly a vamp had come out of nowhere lunging up at them. Buffy quickly pulled out a stake, but he was faster. He gave her a roundhouse kick, which sent her tumbling through the air sideways, she twisted, trying to get a good landing, and smacked into a grave, the headstone digging into her belly. The vampire ran over to finish Buffy off, and Willow staked him from behind.  
  
"My baby!" Buffy screamed, going into near hysterics. She clutched her stomach.  
  
"It's okay Buffy," Willow assured her calmly, "Remember the spell?"  
  
Buffy nodded, sobs slowing and then stopping.  
  
"She's tired, we should get her home Will," Xander said. Willow agreed and then they lifted her up and started off out of the cemetery.  
  
What spell? He wondered. Had they done something to get rid of the baby? This thought infuriated him so much that he slammed his head against the door, he was going to have to find out what they meant, he decided. And he knew just the person to start with.  
  
Giles looked up from his reading , startled, as something barreled through the library door. Spike through off his blanket as Giles jumped up and pulled out a stake.  
  
"Woah, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."  
  
"You, Spike who watched Angelus torture me, want to have a nice conversation, over tea perhaps?" Giles hissed at Spike.  
  
"Well.actually hot chocolate would be good." he trailed off as Giles glared at him, "Right you were just being sarcastic."  
  
"What do you need Spike, another one of your pals run amuck and you can't stop him?"  
  
"Ouch that hurt, Rupert." Spike mocked, "Perhaps you should think of softening your words a little, don't want to run around hurting the big bad's feeling do you?" When Giles didn't answer he continued. "But this isn't about Peaches, or even me and you. This is about the Slayer, and her child."  
  
Giles visibly stiffened. " How do you know about Buffy's child?" He spoke very slowly, he voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"The Slayer told me herself!" Spike sounded surprised. "She didn't tell you that I met her on the bus from LA did she."  
  
"No, I guess she forgot to mention it." Giles was puzzled, why wouldn't Buffy tell him that Spike was back in town? He was dangerous and needed to be kept track of and controlled, or staked if possible. Definitely NOT just to be ignored. He planned on having a long talk with Buffy next time he saw her. After a few minutes with Giles silently lost in thought Spike decided it was probably safe to ask his question now.  
  
"What was the spell Buffy and Willow where talking about? You didn't kill Buffy's baby did you?"  
  
The horrified look on Giles' face was all he needed for an answer.  
  
"Spike, I can't believe you would even ask that! Of course we did not.uh.remove Buffy's child!" Giles was furious. "That spell was just to protect her child so it can't be harmed and won't grow for a while since we need Buffy's fighting skills for the upcoming ascension and all."  
  
"You did a spell to stop it from growing?!" now Spike was furious. "Do you know how dangerous those are? What if something went wrong and Buffy is stuck with a half-developed baby inside her? What if you can't take it off! The baby will die! Did you even think of the consequences?"  
  
Giles was surprised to hear how much Spike sounded like him at the moment, he had asked himself a lot of those same questions when he had first thought of the spell.  
  
"Don't worry Spike, we took all the necessary precautions. There is no safer way then this, believe me I looked at all the options." Giles reassured him. Spike sounded so worried. Wait. Spike worried about Buffy's child? That just wasn't right. Why would Spike care?  
  
"Spike, why do you care what happens to the Slayer's child? Are you hoping it will be evil? Or super strong and evil because it is the child of Angelus and a Slayer? Because if so you will never get your hands on the child! Never, we will do everything in our power to keep it safe from you."  
  
"Calm down Rupert, never said anything about taking the kid." And avoiding Giles' question he walked out through the double doors.  
  
The truth was that Spike wasn't exactly sure why he cared so much. Probably just because it was Buffy. She was so different from any other Slayer he had encountered. She was so strong and powerful, and damn sexy too. He knew they had a connection. If anyone was going to kill him, he wanted it to be her. And he was pretty sure she felt that way too. She was the perfect match for him, same level of skill, same style. And the way she fought, it was so beautiful. Usually when he thought about Buffy he planned knew ways to kill her, had her pleading in his mind for him to just bite her, and then he'd sink his teeth in and slowly drain her, enjoying every minute of it. Lately though he hadn't wanted to kill her. He'd imagined himself tucking her into bed, kissing her on the forehead, and then going to check on the little girl asleep in the next room. Ahhh! What was happening to him, he was turning into a sodding ponce, wanting a family and the slayer for a wife.  
  
Spike wasn't sure how to deal with all these thoughts, so he headed out towards the bar hoping to get drunk enough to ignore them.  
  
Giles sighed and glanced at the clock, one AM. Fantastic. He had been sitting at this desk searching the Internet and his books ever since Spike left, which was over 10 hours ago. So far they had both be less than helpful.  
  
He flipped the page, sighed again and started to read. Suddenly he frantically read the next page, and the next then took off his glasses, cleaned them, and read it all again.  
  
"I knew it!" He muttered to himself, "Spike sound so sincere but I knew he had some sort of ulterior motive and here it is. Right here." He slammed the book shut with a snap, got out of his chair and started towards the door, he'd have to tell Buffy tomorrow but right now what her really needed was some sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy hummed softly to herself as she walked through the cemetery, tonight had been an unordinarily calm night, only one fledgling to stake. Maybe there was a party somewhere, she thought and then decided to check out the next crypt she saw. She walked in, the place was nicely furnished with a couch and even a small TV and refrigerator. She went to the fridge and opened it; the shelves were stocked with blood and beer. A vampire lives here she realized, probably out feeding, I'll just wait here for it to come home. And Buffy slipped behind the couch so that she couldn't be seen from the door.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the cemetery, Spike staked his 12th vampire. "Well I think that's enough for tonight." He said to himself, and started off in the direction of his crypt.  
  
Buffy crouched in the darkness as she heard footsteps approach the door of the crypt, vampire, her senses told her helpfully. Buffy shifted into a fighting stance, as the door opened, she jumped stake aiming for the creatures heart.  
  
Spike saw the stake coming towards his heart, and ducked, the stake grazed the top of his shoulder and Buffy flung onto his chest, sending them sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked hesitantly, "Luv, are you going to kill me?"  
  
Buffy looked into the face of the vampire she had just tried to kill.  
  
"Spike?" It was him she realized. His bleached hair stood out like it was glow in the dark. She reached up and traced one of his sculpted cheekbones with her fingers.  
  
"Spike." It was a statement this time, not a question.  
  
He answered anyway. "Yeah, that's me, mind telling me what you are doing in my house on a school night?"  
  
"Crypt you mean," she replied, annoyed, why should he care whether or not she was supposed to be out here. "I was just patrolling, but there weren't many vamps so I figured there must be a party someplace."  
  
"Oh," that made sense since she didn't know that he was out slaying for her. "Maybe you want to get off of me?" he tried to sound annoyed, but the truth was he didn't really mind her there. She felt so perfect against his chest.  
  
"Right" Buffy stood up and dusted herself off. Spike did the same. Buffy noticed with interest the amount of dust that was falling off him.  
  
"Maybe you should sweep a little more often." She commented with a giggle. He looked down, his shirt was covered in dust from the floor and some vampire ashes he hadn't managed to wipe off before. He smiled at her, noting her happy mood.  
  
"So how's it going?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fine, Giles found this spell to keep the baby from being hurt so I can finish out my last year of high school. And Xander and Willow are being really supportive, and so are Giles and my mother. Thank you, Spike." She reached over and hugged him suddenly. He was so taken back that he didn't do anything, just sat there, amazed. "I couldn't have faced them without you." She released him and then skipped out of his crypt without looking back,  
  
Now what was that all about, Spike wondered.  
  
A/N: I know, I know long wait and then a short chapter. But the next chapter should be done soon I promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy walked into the library, smiling and swinging her bag. Giles was, as usual, bent over a pile of books. He looked up as the doors were flung open.  
  
"Well hello, Buffy. You look cheerful."  
  
"Yeah I had a nice talk with a guy last night." Buffy didn't mention that that guy was Spike.  
  
"That's nice." Giles wasn't really paying attention. "While I hate to.uh.rain on your parade, I need to tell you something." He took off his glasses, Buffy jumped up on the counter and sat there, swinging her feet. "It's about Spike." She stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"What about Spike?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Well I did a little research on him and found out a possible reason to why he might be so interested in your welfare, and that of your child's."  
  
"How did you even know that Spike was back, or that he was being nice to me, or that he knew about my baby?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, he.um.paid me a visit yesterday, and asked about the spell on your child. Speaking of which, why did you tell him you were pregnant? And why didn't you tell me he was back in town? Spike is a dangerous man, he's not to be trusted!"  
  
"Relax Giles, Spike is different now, he changed. I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with Drusilla. He's been really nice lately and he helped me get the courage to face you guys when I met him on the bus."  
  
"He helped you." Giles stuttered, then stopped. "Buffy, did you ever consider the fact that possibly Spike was being nice because he wanted something of yours? Like your child."  
  
"What?! Spike doesn't want my baby, he was just concerned about me."  
  
"And why would Spike be concerned about you? Think Buffy, he's evil, he doesn't do anything unless it would benefit him in some way. We know he can act Buffy, did you ever think that maybe he was just pretending to care, so that he could get closer to you, or gain your trust?"  
  
"Spike would never do that." Buffy pouted.  
  
"Buffy you are acting like a child!" Giles yelled. "Just a few months ago he was trying to kill you, then he goes away and comes back as Mother Theresa? For Christ's sake Buffy, use your head!" Giles put his glasses back on and looked over at her. She didn't look like she had changed her mind about Spike. In fact she was looking very stubborn at the moment.  
  
"Here, just read this." He pushed the book toward her.  
  
She glanced down at it, then raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry Giles, but I always fell asleep during Ancient Egyptian Pig Latin class. Maybe you could tell me what it says?"  
  
"Egyptian Pig Latin," Giles spluttered, then continued, "Anyway it says here that Spike had a sister, Jessica, and she had a child. When he was changed, Spike went crazy and killed his entire family, including Jessica, everyone except Jessica's son, Luke. He took Luke and raised him like his own son, he even trained him to be incredibly strong and to fight, and kill. Then when Luke was seventeen, Spike turned him. Luke has been one of the strongest vampires in history, and to my knowledge he is still alive today, somewhere in England." "Are you sure he's alive because I killed a Luke that worked for the Master."  
  
"Spike's nephew would never align himself with another vampire. But that's not."  
  
Buffy went on, cutting him off. "Aren't Jessica and Luke modern names?"  
  
"For heaven's sake, Buffy, Luke was in the bible, and Jessica is an old name too, it just wasn't as popular back then, and you are missing the point of the story. That must be what Spike wants to do, take your baby because it could have incredible powers, and then sire it when it's old enough. It's his chance to end the world!"  
  
"Spike doesn't want to end he world, that's why he needed our help with Angelus, he likes all of us "happy meals on legs." Besides he already has Luke, what does he need another strong vampire for?"  
  
"Luke won't work with others so he hasn't been able to do as much damage as he should. Most lone vampires are not terribly dangerous. Buffy think about this, Spike could make your son or daughter into the next Master, or Angelus."  
  
Buffy tensed up immediately. "Right we should definitely look into controlling Spike, but I don't think we should kill him, until we know that that's actually what he wants to do. But we have to keep tabs on him, let him know who's in control because I will never let him do that."  
  
Giles stared at his slayer's sudden change of heart, something had happened with Angel, something else that she hadn't told. Buffy had gone from defending Spike to being against him in a matter of seconds, and it had happened when he had mentioned Angelus. He would have to find out about that.  
  
"While I hate to suggest this, maybe we could hold him hostage until we find out what he wants?" Giles suggested tentatively.  
  
"Where are we going to keep him?" Buffy asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was excited because she might be able to see Spike whenever she wanted to.  
  
"Well, my house I suppose, since there is no other spot." Giles cringed at the thought of having to live with Spike, "Buffy are you sure we can't just stake him, he is a vampire after all. I don't understand where the complexity in the issue is coming in."  
  
"He helped me Giles, I think he at least deserves a chance. We'll catch him tonight, and bring him to your house, he can live there for a while. Meet you there at eight." And with that Buffy skipped off, out of the library with Giles calling after her.  
  
"Why, oh why do I let myself get talked into these things?" he mumbled and shook his head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
8 'o clock came and went and there was still no sign of Buffy. Giles looked at the clock, 8:16, 8:17, where was she? Giles sighed. Finally a breathless Buffy burst through the door; she was wearing a red tank top, a tiny jean skirt and heels.  
  
"Buffy it's 8:24, where were you?" Giles asked sternly, "And are you planning on patrolling in that?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late Giles," Buffy panted "Just let me change and we can go." And she rushed into the bathroom.  
  
10 minutes later Giles pounded on the door. "Buffy let's go, we're catching Spike not staring in a fashion show.  
  
"Be right there." Buffy mumbled through the door as she reapplied her mascara and fixed he hair. Seeing there was nothing he could do, Giles sat down with an exasperated sigh. Another 10 minutes passed and Buffy appeared. Giles didn't see much of a change except that the skirt and been replaced with tight fitting jeans and the sandals for sneakers.  
  
"Okay Giles, let's go." Buffy was already by the door. Giles opened it and they headed out to his car.  
  
When they reached the cemetery there was no sign of any vampires.  
  
"Spike's crypt is over this way." Buffy said, heading towards it.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Giles asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go in and lure him out and then you shoot him with the tranquilizer gun. That should knock him out at least until we get him back to your place and tie him up. Where are we putting him by the way?"  
  
"The bathtub until I can think of a better spot. And I don't like the idea of you going in there alone. Spike is dangerous, what if he attacks you?" Giles looked at her worriedly.  
  
"He won't and if he does I will seriously kick his ass." Buffy stated. Giles looked doubtful. "What, are you doubting my super slayer ability?"  
  
"Well.Spike is a very strong vampire." he said, flustered.  
  
"What you don't think I could take him?" Buffy was obviously offended.  
  
"No." Giles cleaned his glasses, "It would just waste more time than we have to spare if you ended up fighting him even though I am sure you would.uh.kick his behind." Giles put his glasses back on, pleased with his smooth recovery. Buffy arched her eyebrows at him, not believing she was about to protest when they spotted the entrance to his crypt.  
  
"That's it." Buffy pointed. Giles squinted, "That little falling apart one over in the corner?"  
  
"Hey," Buffy protested. "I will have you know that it's very nice inside."  
  
"You've been there?" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Well I knew where it was didn't I?" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Valid point, but when did you go there?"  
  
"Never mind, let's just focus on catching him." Buffy quickly changed the subject. Giles noticed but decided not to press the issue.  
  
They went around the side of the crypt, walking silently so he wouldn't know they were there. Giles crouched down behind some bushes, out of sight, so that he had a clear shot of Spike when he walked out the door.  
  
"Ready?" Buffy whispered. He nodded and she walked towards the crypt door. Once she got there she burst in. Spike was watching the last couple of minutes of a rerun of passions. He was planning to go out and slay once it was over. He was just getting to part when Buffy crashed through the door he whirled around in his seat, startled, but it was just Buffy.  
  
"Bloody hell woman, don't you knock?" he said indignantly, jumping up, his bear chest gleamed in the moonlight that was streaming through the door. Buffy tried to ignore it and started up their usual banter.  
  
"Well I do at the door of a nice, respectable house, but."  
  
"Hey," Spike put in, "This is a perfectly respectable house.crypt. A bloke deserves some warning you know." He pouted at her, and Buffy was suddenly overridden with guilt about what she was about to do with him. She wished things could just stay this way forever, but she had to know. She had to know if he was sincere or if he was just hatching some evil scheme that would hurt her forever. Best get it over with, Buffy, she told herself and squared her shoulders.  
  
"Spike, want to come patrolling with me?" she asked, trying to sound honest. "I think there's probably a lot of vampires out tonight."  
  
"And why would that be pet?" Spike tilted his head and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Um.well.you know it's just a gut feeling." Spike wanted to laugh; she looked so cute when she was all flustered.  
  
"Sure you're not just trying to spend time with me?"  
  
"No.no." she stammered, he flashed he his trademark smirk. That got to her. "Why would I ever want to spend time with you, you're a vampire remember?" she said with a huff. He smirked again. She glared.  
  
"Are you coming or not?!" she demanded.  
  
"Well." he pretended to think about it, she stamped her foot and he chuckled. "In my defense you are asking me to kill my own kind. I'm evil, and I'm a vampire remember?" he mimicked her tone. Buffy spun and started out the door, Giles be damned, she couldn't spend any time with this bleached blonde moron, what had she been thinking.  
  
"Buffy, wait. I'll come with you." Spike started towards her and she nodded, they walked out side by side.  
  
Meanwhile Giles was waiting crouched in the bushes. He was very uncomfortable and was having a hard time seeing through the thick branches. What was taking her so long? Maybe he should go in and make sure she was all right, he wouldn't put Spike past anything. But he didn't have to because the next moment Buffy and Spike came out of the crypt. He tried to get a clean shot, but Buffy was always a little in the way, they kept walking, they were getting too far away! A branch poked him in the cheek drawing blood. Giles leaned back and abandoned the need for caution. He stood up, and aimed.  
  
"Buffy get down!" he shouted and let the dart go. Buffy ducked automatically and the dart hit Spike square in the back, he fell to the ground. I guess she didn't want to spend time with me after all, bloody git! He thought before he slipped into unconsciousness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Spike slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't seem to remember anything and his head was pounding. He figured he just had a bad hangover and decided to sleep it off. He tried to move his hands up to use them as a pillow, but found he couldn't. He tugged and heard metal chains clinking. He opened his eyes fully and starred. He was handcuffed in a bathtub. Suddenly everything that had happened came back to him in a rush. He had been hit with a tranquilizer by Giles, and Buffy had been part of the plan. Bloody bitch!  
  
"Buffy! Get your ass up here and explain what I am doing here!" he roared. "Otherwise I'll have to kill you." He added as an afterthought, maybe she needed some incentive. He waited, listening, he heard a muffled argument from downstairs and then feet pounding up the stairs. Moments later the door flung open. Buffy stood there, trying to look as though she had walked casually up the stairs, and was not responding to his call. She was failing, miserably.  
  
"Oh Spike, I was just coming up to check on you." She smiled, calmly, while pushing her hair out of her face, and straitening it up.  
  
"You were, were you?" He said equally calm, "It had nothing to do with my yelled threats?"  
  
"Spike, think about it, your chained to a bathtub, what could you possibly do?"  
  
"I think I could do a lot if you took a step closer." Spike breathed huskily, he wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively and Buffy shivered. Don't move, she told herself, but her body wasn't listening, she found herself moving closer to Spike.  
  
Spike stared as she moved closer, he hadn't expected her to actually listen to him. He swallowed, what was he supposed to do now? Succumb to his desires or try to get away. And then she was next to him, and Spike couldn't think anymore. He moved his chained hands and traced one finger up her arm. She shuddered and leaned closer to him, eyes closing, he lifted his head to meet her, and realized what was happening. He pulled back abruptly. Buffy opened her eyes and jumped back, as if she had just woken up.  
  
"Spike, what just happened?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You just tried to kiss me, that's what happened!" He tried to sound angry.  
  
"What! You so tried to kiss me!" she shouted.  
  
"I bloody well did not!" he retorted. "If you must know I was trying to bite you."  
  
"What?" Buffy gasped, Spike wouldn't bite her, would he?  
  
"Well I wasn't going to kill you. I was just gonna suck you 'til you were unconcious and then call ol' Rupes in. I'd threaten to drain you, unless he let me go, and then he'd have no choice but to unchain me." Spike thought over his quick lie, it sounded sutibly evil, Buffy wouldn't suspect what he was really feeling.  
  
"Yeah well, I was just teasing you by showing you my perfect neck, with all the blood pumping through it and then pulling it away before you could bite." Buffy was satisfied with her lie as well, it seemed like something she would do. She thought over what Spike had said again. "Then why would you pull away?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Right, well, I knew that it was wrong."  
  
Buffy snorted.  
  
"What pet, you think I don't know right from wrong? I do, I just choose to do what I want. And I like to be bad"  
  
"Do you ever want to be good?" she asked him, he could tell by the way she looked at him the she was serious. He wasn't sure how to answer, he wanted to say that she made him want to be good. She made him want to do everything to make her happy but he couldn't. So he settled on an answer that wouldn't make him look like a pansy, but would show her that he was serious too.  
  
"Sometimes, but only when I think of you." He met her eyes, as he heard what he had said. He hadn't meant to, it just sort of slipped out. Was she going to laugh it off like she had everything else?  
  
"I know the feeling." She sighed, "Sometimes I want to be bad with you." He looked over at her, did she have any idea what she said? She giggled.  
  
"I, I didn't mean it that way, just in a stop killing evil and cut down street signs sort of way." She looked rather flustered, Spike found it amusing, and he chuckled too. Soon they were both laughing, and very loudly at that.  
  
Downstairs, Giles heard them. What could possibly be going on up there? He decided to investigate. He opened the bathroom door, Buffy was lying on the floor holding her sides, while Spike's head was leaned back against the back of the tub as he shook with mirth.  
  
"Buffy, Spike, what are you two doing?" They both looked up abruptly, surprised by his seemingly sudden appearance.  
  
"We were just, hanging out?" Buffy said hesitantly.  
  
"Hanging out with the dangerous, insane, hostage? Now that does sound like a barrel of laughs." Giles spat sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I am a funny guy." Spike shrugged and looked at Buffy, she seemed very apprehensive about Giles figuring out what they were really doing. So he didn't say anything else. Giles looked at the two of them and decided to leave the subject alone.  
  
"So Giles mate, why don't you tell me why you have me all tied up in what I assume is your bathtub? I asked Little Miss Muffet over there but she wouldn't say anything." Spike glanced over at Buffy, she caught his eye and scowled. He smirked.  
  
"Well Spike, since you are a very dangerous creature we decided it would be best to detain you, so that you can't hurt anyone." Giles answered carefully.  
  
"You're just helping out humanity then, by keeping me in here. Do you do this with most of the evil undead or just me?" Spike asked, less then convinced. They had more of a motive than that.  
  
"You are more of a threat than most." Giles informed him.  
  
"So why didn't you just kill me, afraid the slayer over here can't handle it?" Buffy glared at him.  
  
"I do not doubt Buffy's ability, but since we have no proof that you have been feeding, as of late, it is against the slayer code of morals to kill you. Innocent until proven guilty and all that." Giles grimaced at his horrible lie, but he couldn't tell Spike that Buffy thought he had changed. Why wasn't she helping him out of this?  
  
Spike grinned at Giles' awful lie, yeah they were hiding something, he just had to find out what.  
  
"So how long are you planning on keeping me here then?"  
  
"Just until we find out what we need to know," Giles spoke without thinking, never a good thing to do with Spike.  
  
"So you're looking for information then?" Spike asked with a sly smile.  
  
"What?!" Giles was clearly having a hard time, "No, I mean until we can figure out what should be done with you."  
  
"Right." Spike said, showing he knew Giles was being less than truthful.  
  
"Well on that note, we'll be going then. Come on Buffy." She got up and they went downstairs.  
  
"I'll bring you up something to eat later Spike." Giles called over his shoulder. Buffy didn't even look back.  
  
Spike began to contemplate whether or not he could break out of these chains. He was pretty sure he could, but he decided to wait a little longer and see what this was all about.  
  
Buffy lay in her bed that night thinking about Spike, and what had happened. I don't know what happened, she decided, but it's no going to happen again. That damn peroxide ass was just trying to trick her. Well from now on, it was no more Mr. Nice Buffy. She woul go back to hating Spike's guts, and the rest of him as well, except for maybe his yummy abs. Shut up brain! She told herself. I hate Spike, I hate Spike, I hate Spike.  
  
Meanwhile Spike lay in the bathtub thinking about Buffy. Annoying chit. He didn't know he could have ever thought about liking her. She made him sick, kidnapping him and all. I don't know why I've been so nice, he thought. But tomorrow I'm going to hate her again. I hate Buffy, I love Buffy, NO! I hate Buffy, I hate Buffy. And repeating that to himself, he fell asleep. 


End file.
